


This is Madness

by booyouwhoran



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio One RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Tomlinshaw - Freeform, fluff I guess idk, grimlinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booyouwhoran/pseuds/booyouwhoran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick hates Louis Tomlinson for a number of reasons, but really he doesn't at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Madness

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first fic on here! This is kind of awful super-short 12am Drabble....

Nick doesn't like Louis. Nick doesn't like the way he dresses or the way he talks or the way he's best friends with Harry. He certainly doesn't like it when he's so delightfully witty in interviews that it leaves him, Nick Grimshaw for gods sakes, speechless and red like a school girl with a crush on the captain of the football team.

Nick really hates it when Louis makes jokes because really, his jokes are awful and it takes a lot of Nick's strength not to laugh at them because they are certainly not funny and Louis' laugh does not delight him in the slightest.

But Nick really really hates it when Louis reads some article bashing the band or criticising his appearance, or when the fans on twitter get too bad and Harry calls him in a panic because Louis refuses to get off the bathroom floor.

And Nick just detests it when Harry's panicking so he ends up going to the apartment and finding that annoying little ray of sunshine in the bathroom floor refusing to talk to anyone and Nick really hates the overwhelming feeling of sadness that sweeps him and the way he can't help but take the silly boy into his arms and promise him it will be ok when to be honest he doesn't know if it will because the boy's in a boyband for godssake and nothing good is ever going to come out of that.

And Nick can't stand it when Louis grabs his chin and turns his face and kisses him softly on the lips, and the way his tears taste salty and his lips taste of sweetness and wisdom and sadness and Nick just really really wants it too last forever. Nick especially hates it (though he won't admit it) when Louis breaks away with a smirk and let's be honest, this madness and it will never work and Jesus nick wants Louis to kiss him again.  
But Louis is a cocky little so-and-so so he doesn't and Nick is very easily frustrated.

But the thing Nick hates the absolute most about Louis Tomlinson is that he really doesn't hate him at all.


End file.
